Dr S
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Gaara yang kamu kagumi itu sebenarnya masih belum ahli jika berhubungan di atas ranjang, kau tahu?" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit berbahaya itu membuat Naruto yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya sontak menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "Mau tidak, kamu serahkan saja padaku?" Bibir tipis itu menyeringai penuh maksud. # AU!SasuNaru; Boys Love. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


" _ **Aku mencintai kekasihku, sebelum kita berdekatan, sejak pertama kulihat engkau. Aku tahu ini adalah takdir. Kita akan selalu bersama dan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita."**_

[— **Kahlil Gibran** ]

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya _hobby_ sampingan sebagai _stalker_."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dari belakang punggungnya. Begitu ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat.

Sasuke menggeser kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat Gaara yang berdiri sepuluh meter dari mereka—yang sejak tadi menjadi target kamera ponsel Naruto—sedang berbicara dengan salah satu guru wanita.

Sejak guru bahasa Mandarin itu mengajar di sekolahnya, Naruto sudah menggaguminya. Pribadi Gaara yang tenang dan selalu membantu para murid di ruang bimbingan dengan sarannya, tentu membuat siapapun akan betah berlama-lama dengan guru muda itu.

Naruto mencibir dalam hati. Tidak seperti guru bahasa Inggris di depannya ini, yang selalu tebar pesona—mentang-mentang wajahnya rupawan.

"Aku bukan _stalker_! Aku _secret admirer_ Gaara _sensei_!" seru Naruto akhirnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke kali ini terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu mendengar seruan Naruto yang tidak diduganya itu. Pemuda manis yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya itu menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sempat tertegun, sebelum tertawa mendengus.

 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 **Romance/Humor**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love,**_ yang menampilkan **hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid.** _Possible_ _ **OOC.**_ Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik **Ultra Cute** karya **Nami Akimoto** dan komik **A Hundred Love** karya **Yukari Kawachi &** **Miyuki Kobayashi.** _Setting,_ ide cerita, dialog, dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya. ^^

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Dr. S**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.**

Kedua kening Naruto langsung mengerut begitu keesokan paginya ia melangkah ke dalam area sekolahnya. Papan pengumuman terlihat padat dengan para siswa yang sedang berebutan melihat sesuatu. Meski sangat penasaran, Naruto akhirnya memilih menunggu sampai para murid dari berbagai kelas dan tingkatan di sekolahnya itu berkurang.

Bel tanda masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Membuat para murid yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman itu mulai meninggalkan tempat itu satu per satu. Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding akhirnya mendekati papan pengumuman itu. Sesaat Naruto sempat terkejut melihat hasil pemilihan guru favorit yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu.

"Bagaimana bisa... Gaara _sensei_ di peringkat tiga?" gumam Naruto dengan kedua mata membulat tak percaya. Padahal ia yakin, 55 persen murid yang bersekolah di sini menyukai kepribadian Gaara.

Kedua mata Naruto langsung setengah terpejam malas begitu melihat nama guru bahasa Inggrisnya, Uchiha Sasuke, berada di peringkat satu. Sementara di peringkat dua, ada nama guru bahasa Jepangnya, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kau tidak dengar bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu."

Sama seperti kemarin, Naruto terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya. Diputarnya kepalanya ke belakang, lalu menatap sengit ke arah guru bahasa Inggris-nya itu. Untung saja ia tidak punya penyakit jantung!

" _Ha'i, ha'i, Sensei_ ," jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan, sebelum berlalu.

"Apa karena melihat namaku di peringkat satu hasil pemilihan guru favorit makanya kau berlama-lama di depan papan pengumuman ini, hm?" goda Sasuke. Naruto seketika menoleh.

"Percaya diri sekali. Yang aku lihat Gaara _sensei_ kok!" Kemudian setelah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, Naruto buru-buru berlari pergi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Ramalan cinta _via_ internet?"

Kiba yang duduk di depannya mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Naruto, sebelum mengangguk-angguk. "Iya! Ramalan _charisma lovers_ dari 'Dr. S'. Meski _homepage_ itu masih baru, tapi sudah populer, lho!"

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan satu siku di atas meja sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Kata-kata _'charisma'_ itu sudah terdengar membahayakan, apalagi orang yang membuat _homepage_ itu," katanya, entah pada siapa.

"Tapi benar-benar terbukti kok!" seru Kiba sambil mengebrak meja Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Namun setelah itu ia meringis panjang, merasakan perih akibat salahnya sendiri. "Begitu aku mengikuti saran dari Dr. S, sekarang aku bisa berhubungan dekat dengan Shino," sambungnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan bodoh seperti itu."

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya..." Kiba kembali memutar posisi duduknya ke semula karena melihat guru yang mengajar pelajaran berikutnya sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. "Tapi hampir semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini sudah pernah membuka _homepage_ Dr. S itu, mengikuti ramalannya, dan jadi kenyataan."

Naruto mencibir. Tapi tak menyangkal kalau ia akhirnya penasaran. Saat bel istirahat nanti, ia akan pergi ke ruang komputer sekolah untuk mencoba membuka _homepage_ yang dikatakan teman dekatnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang komputer itu kosong melompong begitu Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, ia menuju salah satu meja komputer, dan menyalakan perangkat teknologi di depannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya membuka salah satu _browser_ , dan mengetik ' _homepage_ Dr. S' yang ternyata sudah di- _bookmark_ —entah oleh siapa yang memakai komputer itu—hingga Naruto tak perlu repot-repot mencari _homepage_ itu di mesin pencari.

 _Homepage_ Dr. S itu akhirnya terbuka dengan _soundtrack_ yang terdengar aneh. Bahkan, halaman depan _homepage_ itu dipenuhi gambar hati.

"Norak sekali," cibir Naruto, sebelum ia menekan tulisan _'ENTER'_ di _homepage_ itu.

Ramalan paling dasar di _homepage_ itu meminta Naruto memasukkan namanya dengan nama orang yang ia sukai beserta tanggal lahir. Setelah mengetik namanya dengan Gaara, ditambah tanggal lahir, Naruto akhirnya menunggu proses ramalan _via_ internet itu. Hasil ramalan itu akhirnya keluar.

Kedua mata Naruto seketika membelalak lebar. " _What the_ —hanya satu persen?!"

Ada tulisan di bawah angka satu persen di layar itu yang membuat Naruto mulai berhasrat ingin menghancurkan komputer di depannya.

 _'Kecocokan karakter untuk Anda berdua benar-benar sangat buruk! Disarankan sebaiknya segeralah untuk putus. Dan bagi yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, mustahil berhasil. Terlalu berbahaya. Turut berduka cita.'_

Jadi maksudnya ia tidak cocok dengan guru bahasa Mandarin yang dikaguminya itu?

Naruto menggeram. Segera disambarnya _mouse_ untuk menutup _homepage_ sialan itu, namun tiba-tiba ada tulisan lagi yang muncul. Saran dari Dr. S.

 _'Meski kemungkinannya hanya satu persen, dengan ramalanku tidak mustahil kemungkinannya bisa berubah menjadi seratus persen. Demi kamu, saya akan meramalkan secara khusus_.'

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap. Jadi ia masih bisa mendapatkan hati Gaara jika mengikuti ramalan si Dr. S pemilik _homepage_ ini?

Senyum di bibir Naruto mengembang. Baru saja ia akan menggeser kursor di kotak _chat_ , layar di depannya tiba-tiba gelap. Naruto terpaku, sebelum ia mengerang. Kenapa bisa mati lampu di saat yang tidak tepat, sih?!

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Naruto datang lebih pagi untuk menggunakan lagi salah satu komputer di sekolahnya. Kemarin, saat ia sampai di rumah untuk membuka _homepage_ Dr. S itu, komputernya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dinyalakan. Setelah memanggil tukang servis, ternyata bagian dalam komputernya ada yang bermasalah.

Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi begitu Naruto melirik jam di dinding. Ia langsung menyalakan komputer di depannya dan menunggu.

Dengan serius Naruto mengetik riwayat percintaan Gaara—yang berhasil didapatnya dari menguping pembicaraan guru bahasa Mandarin itu dengan para guru lainnya—di dalam kotak yang sudah tersedia di _homepage_ Dr. S itu.

Tak lama kemudian, saran dari Dr. S pun muncul.

 _'Pria adalah makhluk yang cukup sensitif. Meski dia masih mengingat mantan pacarnya, masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk berputus asa. Saat ini sebaiknya kamu tunjukkan daya tarikmu secara langsung untuk membuat dia berpaling. Tapi, jangan menyerang membabi buta... kamu memerlukan sedikit teknik agar berhasil.'_

Naruto terpaku, sebelum kesepuluh jarinya kembali mengetik di atas _keyboard_. Teknik seperti apa yang disarankan si Dr. S itu? Ia harus tahu!

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Sosok misterius, si Dr. S mengulum senyum begitu ia baru saja mengetik saran untuk Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sembilan malam tepat. Naruto memandang klub malam di depannya dengan ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat hiburan malam seperti ini.

 _'Saya ada di klub malam Zero. Kapanpun kamu ingin bertemu saya, datanglah. Tanda pertemuannya adalah mawar putih. Saya tunggu!'_

Itulah pesan dari Dr. S begitu sore tadi Naruto membuka _homepage_ dan mendapat pesan langsung. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mau membuang kesempatan bisa bertemu dengan Dr. S itu. Ia bisa meminta bantuan sosok misterius itu agar membantunya mendapatkan hati guru bahasa Mandarin yang dikaguminya.

Musik _clubbing_ terdengar begitu Naruto akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam klub malam itu. Bau minuman alkohol yang menyengat tertangkap oleh indera penciuman Naruto. Sambil menahan rasa mualnya—karena bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang bercampur jadi satu di tempat yang lumayan minim pencahayaan itu—Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Dr. S. Ia harus menemukan pria yang membawa atau memakai mawar putih, karena begitulah pesan yang tertulis.

Naruto tersentak begitu seseorang memegang salah satu pundaknya dari belakang. Begitu ia menoleh, seorang pria dengan pakaian sedikit nyentrik tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, mau tidak kita mengobrol saja di ruang VIP yang ada di atas?" tawar pria asing itu.

Naruto sudah akan berniat kabur, tapi begitu melihat mawar putih yang tersemat di baju pria itu, niatnya langsung urung. Apa mungkin pria ini si Dr. S itu?

"Kalau di sini susah untuk mengobrol karena suara musik. Nah, ayo." Pria itu mengandeng salah satu tangan Naruto menuju tangga.

Naruto mengikuti dengan patuh. Meski perasaannya tidak enak karena mengikuti pria asing yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan itu. Tapi, siapa tahu ia bisa berhasil mendapatkan hati Gaara jika mengikuti pria ini.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang isinya hanya ada beberapa sofa dan meja kaca. Naruto masih bergeming di posisinya begitu melihat pria asing itu menutup pintu, sebelum berbalik menatapnya.

"Kamu manis sekali," pria asing itu tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara menggoda. "Jadi _partner_ -ku di ranjang malam ini, ya?"

Naruto membelalak dan ternganga. _WHAT_?! Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Raut wajah pria asing itu berubah mesum. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan bibir menyeringai. Naruto tercekat, niatnya untuk segera kabur ke arah pintu langsung terkubur begitu pria itu dengan cepat menyambar lengannya, sebelum ditarik ke arah sofa panjang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto meronta-ronta begitu pria asing itu mulai menindihnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan! Apa mungkin ia salah orang?

 _Brak!_

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Naruto dan pria asing itu sama-sama menoleh. Naruto kembali membelalak. Itu kan—

"Hei, apa-apaan kau masuk ke ruanganku ini tanpa mengetuk pintu?" Pria asing yang menindih Naruto akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

" _Urusai_!"

—guru bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya! Uchiha Sasuke!?

Satu pukulan Sasuke melayang di pipi pria asing itu, dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Aku bisa membuatmu masuk rumah sakit kalau aku mau," ancam Sasuke, sebelum ia mendekati Naruto, dan menarik pemuda manis itu untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana _Sensei_ juga bisa ada di klub malam itu?" tanya Naruto begitu keduanya sudah keluar. Naruto sedikit takjub melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak berbeda dengan saat di sekolah. Pria itu memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _crimson_ —dengan dalaman hitam—yang seluruh kancingnya sengaja tidak dikancing, dipadukan dengan celana panjang jins hitam, dan tambahan sebuah topi koboi yang dipakainya di atas kepala. "Seorang guru kok bisa datang ke dunia malam seperti itu, sih?" Kedua matanya bahkan sampai menyipit.

Sasuke tertawa mendengus. Tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih di depan wajah Naruto. "Halo 'Uzumaki Naruto yang kemungkinan cintanya hanya satu persen'. Akulah 'Dr. S' yang populer dengan _charisma_ cintanya itu."

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi otak Naruto memproses perkataan Sasuke, sebelum ia membelalak tak percaya. " _NA-NANI_?! Ja-jadi... _Sensei_ si 'Dr. S' itu? Tidak mungkiiin...!"

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di _basement_ apartemennya. Ia menoleh ke samping setelah mematikan mesin mobil. "Ayo turun," katanya ke arah Naruto—yang tidak mau ia antarkan pulang ke rumah karena pemuda manis itu bersikukuh ingin mendapatkan cara darinya; cara agar bisa mendapatkan hati Gaara.

Naruto membuka pintu di sampingnya, dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju _lift._

"Wao. _Sensei_ tinggal di gedung apartemen ini?" Naruto berdecak kagum. Dari yang pernah dilihatnya di internet, gedung apartemen ini termasuk apartemen mewah, dan hanya orang-orang berdompet tebal yang bisa tinggal di sini.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan, sembari menekan angka 22 di salah satu tombol di samping pintu _lift._ Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu, hingga _lift_ itu berhenti di lantai tujuan. Pintu besi di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka, dan keduanya melangkah keluar hampir bersamaan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya begitu Sasuke sedang sibuk mengisi _password_ di alat yang tertempel di samping pintu apartemennya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Memberi isyarat dengan gerakan dagu agar pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Gaara yang kamu kagumi itu sebenarnya masih belum ahli jika berhubungan di atas ranjang, kau tahu?" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit berbahaya itu membuat Naruto yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya sontak menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "Mau tidak, kamu serahkan saja padaku?" Bibir tipis itu menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Eh?" Kali ini kedua alis Naruto mengerut. Heran dan bingung dengan kalimat pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke. "Apa maksud _Sensei_?"

"Kamu ingin menjerat dia, kan?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi tidak semudah itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak mudah, tapi..." sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ia semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, hingga akhirnya berhenti begitu punggungnya menyentuh dinding. "Aku akan serius mengajarkannya padamu. Rahasia agar berhasil mendapatkan dia..."

Naruto menelan ludah diam-diam. Ia tak bisa memalingkan tatapannya dari kedua mata Sasuke. Kedua lengan pria itu bahkan sudah mengurung tubuhnya di samping kanan dan kiri. Jantung Naruto memompa tiga kali lipat dari biasanya bersamaan dengan topi koboi di atas kepala Sasuke yang dibuang pria itu ke lantai. Naruto tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran begitu ibu jari Sasuke mengelus-elus bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Kenapa tubuhmu sampai gemetaran begitu? Apa kamu takut, hm?"

"Si-Siapa yang takut!"

Sasuke tersenyum tak terbaca. Kemudian sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, Sasuke menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Kedua mata Naruto membelalak, sebelum terpejam merasakan lumatan Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Pelan-pelan, semalam suntuk akan kuajari semuanya, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke di depan bibir pemuda manis itu, sebelum ia membawa bibir Naruto untuk kembali berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa _Sensei_ memanggilku di ruang bimbingan ini?" Naruto langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi begitu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat dengan menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuk.

Begitu pemuda manis itu sudah berhenti di depannya, Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya. " _Gimme your handphone_."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, " _For what_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya yang terbuka. Naruto mendengus, sebelum ia berbalik. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari kursi, dan meraup tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Hei!" Naruto menjerit protes begitu tangan Sasuke mencari-cari ponselnya di setiap saku celananya. Dan begitu pria itu mendapatkannya, Naruto berusaha merebutnya kembali. Bisa gawat kalau guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu melihat— "Berikan ponselku!"

Sasuke mengangkat ponsel Naruto tinggi-tinggi, hingga tak bisa diraih pemuda manis itu. "Jadi sekarang, kamu selalu mengambil foto-fotoku diam-diam, hm?"

Naruto merenggut, "Habisnya kamu tidak mau kuambil fotomu. Dasar pelit! Padahal foto-fotoku di ponselmu ada puluhan!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli, sebelum ia memutar tubuh Naruto hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Jadi sekarang, _wallpaper_ ponselmu memakai fotoku? Tidak memakai foto Gaara _sensei_ yang kamu kagumi itu lagi, hm?"

Bibir Naruto semakin mengerucut. Ia menghentakkan kakinya. Terlihat manis sekali di mata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat dan manis. Membuat seluruh wajah Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah. Pemuda manis itu memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Bisa kudengar kata-kata yang pernah kamu bilang di pagi itu saat aku menyatakan cintaku, hm?"

Naruto mendengus, sembari membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, Sayang." Suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda, dan menjurus ke satu titik berbahaya.

Naruto akhirnya tak ada pilihan. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke. "Karena kamu adalah nomor satu bagiku."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, sebelum dikecupnya pelipis Naruto, dan mendekap tubuh itu erat-erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic **ABORSI** itu:

 **Uzumaki Akagami; j taime; efi. astuti. 1; DevilX. reini; SNlop; novel. lia. 73; mimi1301.  
**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

 **Itu hantunya siapa? Hanabi atau bukan?** Hantunya beneran Hanabi kok.

 **Horornya kurang kerasa.** Ya, memang sengaja dibuat begitu.

 **Gimana ya nasib mereka?** Coba bayangin sendiri apa yg akan terjadi. Hihihi...

 _ **Special big thanks**_ **_for:_** **j taime** dan **SNlop.** Saya senang ada yg bisa menangkap pesan moril dari fanfiksi yg saya buat itu. ^^

* * *

Bisa dibilang ini versi lain dari fic SasuNaru yg **'AISHITERU'** itu.

Dan, klo ada yg bertanya: "Kok Naruto bisa cepat bgt _move on_ dari Gaara yg ia sukai/kagumi?"—Ya... anggap ajalah Naruto sudah terjerat pesona Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah ditakdirkan hanya untuk Naruto. :3

Sampai jumpa lgi di karya saya yg berikutnya~~ ^^


End file.
